Ryu
Ryu (リュウ Ryū) is the main character and "hero" of the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_series Street Fighter series]. Ryu has made an appearance in every Street Fighter game, as well as in every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has arguably become the most famous character in the fighting game genre, starring in early fighting games such as Street Fighter, but really got well known in Street Fighter II, where he was considered a "basic" character. He is considered one of Capcom's unofficial "mascots", other than Mega Man. His Mortal Kombat rival is Liu Kang. Ryu is very serious and detached, a huge contrast to his best friend, Ken. He usually makes a first impression of being quite boring, complete with a terrible sense of humor. In reality, though, Ryu is a kind-hearted and friendly person, being very respectful and holding his friends and people in high regard. By SFIII, he has gained a friendlier personality, greeting people with a smile and offering friendly advice. However, Ryu has dark side: his drive to improve himself. He may develope a drive to be the best, no matter what the cost. This leads to Satsui no Hadou, an influence that Ryu has to struggle to supress. When he becomes dangerously close, his friends are always there to keep him grounded. Two Worlds Collide Moveset Variations * Karate: '''Gains Focus Attack. * '''Master: '''Gains Power of Nothingness, Ren Hadoken and Hado Shoryuken. * '''Wanderer: '''Gains Satsui no Hado, Baku Hadoken and Shoryureppa. Special Moves * '''Hadoken: Ryu quickly cups his hands to his side and then thrusts them forward to release a blue energy-based projectile from his cupped hands. ** The enhanced version is called Shakunetsu Hadoken which involves Ryu firing a flaming Hadoken which hits multiple times and does more damage. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu jumps up and performs a helicopter-like spinning kick at the opponent, allowing him to move a slight distance forward. This technique is useful to avoid or even move past projectiles. ** The enhanced version is called EX Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which involves Ryu doing a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku in place, hitting the opponent multiple times if they're close to him. * Shoryuken: Ryu delivers a powerful, jumping uppercut on the opponent, sending them flying into the air. This technique is useful to strike at airborne or close-range opponents. ** The enhanced version is called Souryuken. Ryu does a powerful pair of Shoryuken made at the same time which is strong enough to strike the opponent into the air. * Joudan Sokutogeri: Ryu takes a small step back and delivers a powerful side kick, sending the opponent flying all the way back into the other side of the arena. Karate - Exclusive Moves * Focus Attack: 'Ryu holds a focused stance while emitting a black ink-like aura and then unleashes a concentrated punch that stuns opponents for a free hit. ''(MKXSF - Karate Variation) Master - Exclusive Moves * '''Power of Nothingness: Ryu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before snapping his eyes open, revealing that they've turned a bright white-blue as he attains the Power of Nothingness. In this state, Ryu's strength, speed, and durability increase, as do his own special moves for a brief period of time. (MKXSF - Master Variation) * Ren Hadoken: Ryu fires five small quick Hadokens at the opponent in rapid succession. Each Hadoken moves quicker than a standard one but deal minimal damage. (MKXSF - Master Variation) * Hado Shoryuken: Ryu will release blue, fiery ki just after the Shoryuken, sending the opponent higher into the air and dealing more damage. (MKXSF - Master Variation) Wanderer - Exclusive Moves * Satsui no Hado: Ryu turns into Evil Ryu through Satsui no Hado, powering up damage from his attacks. (MKXSF - Wanderer Variation) * Baku Hadoken: Ryu fires a red Hadoken that disappears quickly as soon as it leaves Ryu's hands, before reappearing and detonating in a fiery explosion. (MKXSF - Wanderer Variation) * Shoryureppa: Ryu performs a series of multi-hitting Shoryukens that sometimes light the opponent on fire. (MKXSF - Wanderer Variation) X-Ray Move * The Answer Lies...: Ryu uppercuts his opponent, breaking the mandible. Then he punches his opponent in the skull. Later he lifts his foot up and lands it on the opponent's chest, cracking the ribs. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Metsu Hadoken: Ryu does a much more powerful version of the Shinku Hadoken and blasts his opponent, making him/her explode into a cloud of blood and guts. * Metsu Shoryuken: Ryu crouches, and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's midsection, which lifts them off their feet and then follows up by delivering the actual Metsu Shoryuken to their chin. The game slows down this part of the sequence to illustrate the force of the move, which is enough to crush the opponent's jaw. Ryu then follows through, blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut, eventually knocking their head off! Other finishers *'Friendship: Car Beat-Up:' An old, beat-up car falls down but the opponent successfully dodges it. Ryu punches and kicks the car repeatedly 'til he deals the final blow by Hadoken, blowing it up. *'Hara-Kiri:' Surrendering Hadoken: Ryu delivers one of his powerful Hadokens to his head, melting it. *'Babality:' Baby Ryu attempts to do his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku move, but messes up; thus causing him to fall on his stomach and throw a tantrum afterwards. *'Brutality #1 - Deadly Shoryuken:' Ryu does a Shoryuken on his opponent, knocking their head off. (MKXSF) *'Brutality #2 - Shinku Hadouken:' Ryu does a Shinku Hadouken and blasts his opponent, making him/her explode into a cloud of blood and guts. (MKXSF) *'Brutality #3 - Lethal Ansatsuken:' Similar to the “'Deadly Shoryuken'”, but instead he knocks their upper torso off. (MKXSF - Karate Variation) *'Brutality #4 - A Master’s Duty:' Ryu performs his X-Ray Attack, but instead of landing his foot on the opponent's chest, cracking the ribs, he stomps a bloody hole on the opponent’s chest. (MKXSF - Master Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Hard Trainer:' Ryu does the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on his opponent. Eventually, the opponent’s head and limbs fall off their body while Ryu does the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on them. (MKXSF - Wanderer Variation) Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Good Characters Category:Badass Category:Male Characters Category:Awesome Category:Poster Boy Category:Males